


The Webslinger

by MutantMan



Category: Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 15:19:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19112359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MutantMan/pseuds/MutantMan
Summary: Peter Parker has been struggling to find where he stands as a hero. Being bound to the promise of having great power with great responsibility only gets shaken when an old friend returns in the midst of a recent tragedy.





	1. Irresponsible

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time making a fanfic in general. But I hope you enjoy The Webslinger so far.

_The Parker Residence, February 8th, 9:27 PM_

Peter Parker is in trouble. Then again that’s nothing new. 

Ever since that spider bit him at the ESU lab on that damned field trip and gave him powers. It only got worse when his Uncle Ben was shot and killed by that thug Carradine. That experience taught him the one thing he refused to listen to the first time, “With great power, there must come great responsibility”. And that lesson has kind of lost it’s teeth at the moment.

Peter looked bad. He was as pale as a ghost and the blood stains didn’t blend in well with the red of his spandex. Cuts and bruises were a necessary part of his job but this was no ordinary beat down the 18 year-old received on his nightly patrols. Even a broken leg was expected. But this one went a lot deeper than that. 

”Oh god, that... can’t be my blood”. The young man was still in shock from everything that transpired at least an hour ago. The shock was so great he didn’t seem to notice or care of his own bedroom door creaking open. 

“Pete? Are you okay? I heard you come in through your bedroom wind-“, a red headed girl abruptly stopped talking as she saw the battered Peter on his bed in a puddle of blood.                

All Peter could do was go into a deep sleep with him only muttering a name.

.”Harry” 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Golden Chance

The _ Parker Residence , February 9th, 8:35 AM _

Peter opens his eyes believing everything was just a dream. He was just a normal kid from Queens living with his aunt and was simply a regular high school senior on track for valedictorian. Sadly that wasn’t the reality. Peter was a near dead kid from Queens who was on his bed patched up from his “extracurricular” activities by his next door neighbor/girlfriend Mary Jane Watson. The latter was giving him a suspicious look also mixed with fear. _  
_

All Peter could do was wait for the inevitable. MJ was going to scold him and break up with him. He just knew it. It’s happened before.

 But all that followed was a hug. A hug that shocked the super powered teen.

”I fixed you up as good as a could, Tiger”. Peter actually heard her smile in relief. This was a rare heartwarming moment for him.

 “I’ll live”. The teen said in his usual comedic manner. But all this did was earn him a pull back and glare from Mary Jane. He just messed up!

”Pete this is serious, you were Spider-Man this whole time and you never told me!” She looked as if she was on the verge of tears.

Peter felt guilty about everything he was putting her through for the past month. He’d been completely ignoring her. Yet he did have a partially good reason for that. 

“What happened to you Pete? You looked like you were in a street brawl.”

”It’s part of the job.” This time Peter was serious.

”And what part of the job would that be.” She seemed shocked by how he just shrugged off everything.

Peter just pushed back his messy brown hair and contemplated. A pained sigh came a minute later. He had made his decision.

”I think it’s best if I told everything from the beginning, MJ.”

She simply sat there in short shock and total silence.

”It all started about two months ago, I was on a stakeout if you will...”

_The Golden Chance Casino, December 10th, 7:14 PM_  


The Golden Chance Casino was the hotspot for many of New York’s criminals, secret or open, to blow off steam. Guys like Wilson Fisk or Silvermane would have likely frequented this place if one wasn’t serving life imprisonment or the other wasn’t buried six feet under. The establishment’s horse imagery was so out there it was cringy. Horse paintings, horse statues, even wine glasses designed to look like horse hoofs.  _  
_

Everyone was having a good time. Well everyone except a young man with brown hair looking intently at a pool table that was clearly occupied by numerous guests. Not to say he didn’t want to have a good time once in a while, he just had to stay focused on the mission at hand. Yet his concentration was being tested by a voice in his head.

”Peter! Hello, earth to Peter Parker!”

Peter was snapped out of his glare and brought himself back to reality. 

“Sorry, Ned, what were you saying?” 

A sigh was roaring through Pete’s com link. “I asked you, are you sure you should be doing this right now?” His voice was full of concern. 

“Look Ned, I’ve been going after the Maggia and Kingpin’s enterprises just to find this man and I’m not going to waste this moment. You can log off if this is too much for you.” The brown haired teen was acting pretty brazen today, and right now his tone of voice was no exception. 

“I know but are you sure you’re ready for this, man?”

”I’ve been ready for this since I first put on the costume?” He went to staring at the aforementioned occupied pool table. It wasn’t the table that got Peter so focused though, it was the man about to shoot his shot.

This man was handsome in a rugged tough guy kind of way and his sandy blonde hair was slicked back. Stubble was becoming noticeable on his face. His almost sparkling red tux actually put Mr. Stark’s million dollar black three pieces to shame, if that was even possible. 

“Dennis Carradine, former street tough and burglar for hire turned legitimate night club owner. A husband and father of one. Also a the bastard who killed my uncle. Now you see why I have to do this Ned?”

“You’re not going to kill him are you?” The voice in Peter’s head was clearly expecting the worst from his friend.

”No, but I am going to make sure Justice is served.”

”I still can’t believe you stole Johnny Storm the Human goddamn Torch’s access card. I bet he won’t even trust you to do maintenance in the Baxter Building again.”

All Peter could do was laugh. “I’ll just consider it payback for making me wear a paper bag on my head last summer. And I might have also stolen some gadgets from Reed’s lab.”

”You’re so not joining the Avengers anytime soon.” Ned groaned.

Peter snuck a red ball out of his pocket. “Don’t worry, I didn’t change the gear...much”.

He dropped the ball as casually as he could. In a second, the seemingly inanimate object grew six legs. As it sprung to life the object walked towards the pool table where Carradine was entertaining his guests. 

“This little guy will allow me to listen in on the conversation.”

Then he felt a ringing in his head. Damned spider sense has the nerve to show up now.

 But the only danger he sensed had taken the form of one of the uniformed waiters. This waiter had wild auburn hair and very bright green eyes that complimented his green vest nicely. He had a very somber look to him, like he was confident nothing bad was going to happen. There was something familiar about this one.

”Harry.” Pete whispered to himself as the waiter had just quietly left through the back door. But he quickly got that feeling out of his mind. He needed to focus on the task at hand. Yet all he could hear Carradine was a story about how he was the one that busted Hammerhead’s head open in a fight. Peter was rolling his eyes at this.

Then at about two minutes later, his spider sense tingled again and this time there was a real danger. This danger took the form of a green hooded individual coming straight towards Carradine’s table.

”What the hell are you doing here?!” Parker heard Carradine through his new com link as the hooded figure approached.

”You don’t write, you don’t call. How else do I get any kind of attention in this city?” The figure sounded eerily calm but potentially mocking, too. The pool game stopped that instant.

”I thought I told you our arrangement is over.” Carradine’s voice was getting irritated as the figure kept approaching him.

Peter’s new gadget was showing signs of static and radio silence. It struck him as even more peculiar, when the lights in the casino begin blinking erratically. The only bright thing he could see was the figure with some kind of sword in his hand. A sword made out of electricity!

Yet Carradine wasn’t the victim. His green vested bodyguard was. He was beheaded by the mysterious figure on the spot. Blood splatter almost looked neon red.

 _Oh crap._ Peter's brown hair stood up almost instantly.

"Uh Pete, maybe it's safer if you just allowed Carradine to get himself killed." Ned was obviously as scared as Carradine now. The latter was trying to find a way to escape through the equally panicked crowd.

The figure's hands were crackling with sparkles, not unliking a certain God of Thunder. He took down his hood revealing a bald shiny dome with a scar on his right eye that resembled a lightning bolt. It's as if this guy wanted you to know upfront he was a bad dude. The look on his face was both smug and irritated. Guy clearly was clearly taking his time finding Carradine just as much as Peter.

"Now do i have everyone's attention, now?!!" The man was now just irritated.  This was going to be a long night for Peter Parker aka The Amazing Spider-Man.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to make Electro as monstrous as possible. I even gave him a Dr. Sivana look because who didn't like Shazam.


End file.
